LED lighting technology is rapidly developing to replace traditional incandescent and fluorescent lightings. LED tube lamps are mercury-free in comparison with fluorescent tube lamps that need to be filled with inert gas and mercury. Thus, it is not surprising that LED tube lamps are becoming a highly desired illumination option among different available lighting systems used in homes and workplaces, which used to be dominated by traditional lighting options such as compact fluorescent light bulbs (CFLs) and fluorescent tube lamps. Benefits of LED tube lamps include improved durability and longevity and far less energy consumption; therefore, when taking into account all factors, they would typically be considered as a cost effective lighting option.
Typical LED tube lamps have a lamp tube, a circuit board disposed inside the lamp tube with light sources being mounted on the circuit board, and end caps accompanying a power supply provided at two ends of the lamp tube with the electricity from the power supply transmitting to the light sources through the circuit board. However, existing LED tube lamps have certain drawbacks. For example, the typical circuit board is rigid and allows the entire lamp tube to maintain a straight tube configuration when the lamp tube is partially ruptured or broken, and this gives the user a false impression that the LED tube lamp remains usable and is likely to cause the user to be electrically shocked upon handling or installation of the LED tube lamp.
Further, circuit design of current LED tube lamps mostly doesn't provide suitable solutions for complying with relevant certification standards and for better compatibility with the driving structure using an electronic ballast originally for a fluorescent lamp. For example, since there are usually no electronic components in a fluorescent lamp, it's fairly easy for a fluorescent lamp to be certified under EMI (electromagnetic interference) standards and safety standards for lighting equipment as provided by Underwriters Laboratories (UL). However, there are a considerable number of electronic components in an LED tube lamp, and therefore consideration of the impacts caused by the layout (structure) of the electronic components is important, resulting in difficulties in complying with such standards.
Common main types of electronic ballast include instant-start ballast and program-start ballast. Electronic ballast typically includes a resonant circuit and is designed to match the loading characteristics of a fluorescent lamp in driving the fluorescent lamp. For example, for properly starting a fluorescent lamp, the electronic ballast provides driving methods respectively corresponding to the fluorescent lamp working as a capacitive device before emitting light, and working as a resistive device upon emitting light. But an LED is a nonlinear component with significantly different characteristics from a fluorescent lamp. Therefore, using an LED tube lamp with an electronic ballast impacts the resonant circuit design of the electronic ballast, which may cause a compatibility problem. Generally, a program-start ballast will detect the presence of a filament in a fluorescent lamp, but traditional LED driving circuits cannot support the detection and may cause a failure of the filament detection and thus failure of the starting of the LED tube lamp. Further, electronic ballast is in effect a current source, and when it acts as a power supply of a DC-to-DC converter circuit in an LED tube lamp, problems of overvoltage and overcurrent or undervoltage and undercurrent are likely to occur, resulting in damaging of electronic components in the LED tube lamp or unstable provision of lighting by the LED tube lamp.
Further, the driving of an LED uses a DC driving signal, but the driving signal for a fluorescent lamp is a low-frequency, low-voltage AC signal as provided by an AC powerline, a high-frequency, high-voltage AC signal provided by a ballast, or even a DC signal provided by a battery for emergency lighting applications. Since the voltages and frequency spectrums of these types of signals differ significantly, simply performing a rectification to produce the required DC driving signal in an LED tube lamp may not achieve the LED tube lamp's compatibility with traditional driving systems of a fluorescent lamp.
Moreover, when an LED tube lamp has an architecture with dual-end power supply and one end cap thereof is inserted into a lamp socket but the other is not, an electric shock situation could take place for the user touching the metal or conductive part of the end cap which has been not inserted into the lamp socket.
Nowadays, LED tube lamps used to replace traditional fluorescent lighting devices can be primarily categorized into two types. One is for ballast-compatible LED tube lamps, e.g., T-LED lamp, which directly replaces fluorescent tube lamps without changing any circuit on the lighting device; and the other one is for ballast by-pass LED tube lamps, which omit traditional ballast on their circuit and directly connect the commercial electricity to the LED tube lamp. The latter LED tube lamp is suitable for the new surroundings in fixtures with new driving circuits and LED tube lamps.